Snake's Desire (Anko's Liquid Persuasion revision)
by Reaper's Blaze
Summary: After catching Naruto and his wife in the act, Anko begins to lust her Hokage, a lust that can't be stopped until she gets a chance to have Naruto for herself. Lemons, AU Setting.


"Oh Naruto fuck me, fuck me...Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Anko couldn't beleive her eyes. She had came to the Hokage's office to get some paperwork she'd left on his desk, but when she got to the door, she could hear moaning. She curiously cracked it open slightly and saw Naruto fucking Hinata's brains out. She was shocked at first, but became turned on as she watched and slipped her fingers into her wet and gradually moistening pussy.

She timed her movements to Naruto's thrusts and it didn't take long for Anko to cum squirting enough juice to saturate her black laced panties and stream down her slender legs.

"Oh Naruto fuck me, fuck me, don't stop!" Hinata's mouth gaped with pleasure as she reached her final orgasm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

As they seemed to be finished up, scared that the couple might notice her, Anko got up and rushed to the bathroom using a myriad of papertowels to wipe off the juices. 'I've never felt so hot, and that's just from masturbating!' Anko thought.

Later that night while lying in her bed, Anko tossed and turned. She couldn't get those hot scenes out of her head, Anko imagined herself in Hinata's place.  
"Oh Naruto yes pull my hair, ah yes harder ah..ahh...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She squirted vigorously raining down cum upon her already messy sheets wet from her earlier sessions. Anko looked down in disbeleif at the mess she had made on her bed and sighed, then got up and looked at the clock. only 4 O'Clock.  
Frustrated she grabbed the soaked sheets and angrily threw them into the hamper Still naked she went to the fridge grabbed a frosty beer and sat on her couch.

Suddenly, Anko found herself thinking of ways to attract Naruto in to fucking her needy pussy, but quickly shook them out of her head knowing that he wouldn't cheat on Hinata, Naruto was feircely loyal and Hinata had one of the best bodies in the village.  
She got up and threw away the beer before going into the cabinet looking for something to eat, as her earlier endeavors had made her quite hungry.

While looking amongst the many instant ramen noodle cups, and dango she happened upon a bottle labled "Aphrodisiac". Anko quickly remember why she had it; a fairly simple and non violent of interrogation was to restrain the victim and give them enough of the aphrodisiac that they'll go mad with lust to the point they'd give up all information they had for the slightest stimulation.

With renewed hope her eyes lit up and Anko devilishly smiled. "Tommorow i'll be the one with carpet burns."  
Forgetting about food altogether, She laid on her couch and found it was very easy to fall asleep.  
Just as quickly as she opened her eyes, Anko rushed to the closet to find the sexiest outfit she could. That is the sexiest outfit that was work appropriate, she was the hokage's assistant and appearences were very important. She slipped into a black top that showed a considerable amount of cleavage, a black skirt with red lining at the bottom that extended a foot below her thighs and black and red high heels. She then tied back her hair in her usual ponytail and finally, painted her toenails and finger nails with glossy red nail polish.

Anko walked into the Hokage's office, which sparked pleasant memories of what happened there not too long ago. Her hungry pussy already started to get wet as she thought that she should hurry and give him the aphrodesiac.  
"If only it didn't take 20 minutes to take effect."She whined impatiently.  
"Hey Anko." Naruto said while looking up from his mountain of paper work, the look on his was priceless as he looked at the sight before him. "Good morning Naruto would you like some coffee"? He didn't reply, Naruto was lost in his own naughty fantasies, ones which a married man shouldn't have. "Naruto?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Would you like coffee?" "Yes that'd be great I couldn't get much sleep last night."

Anko smirked 'Of course, probably breaking your wife into your headboard.' She thought slyly.

Anko rushed out, anxiously tapping her foot while she made the coffee.  
"Ok cream, sugar and a couple drops of my special ingredient." she giggled.  
'Only 20 minutes before I get my way.'

Naruto drank his coffee while Anko's eyes were deviously glancing over watching him fall into her trap.

Six hours later, Naruto was about finished with the tedious paperwork, when a warmth that was gradually building up in his crotch turned into a volcano about to violently erupt. He wanted so badly to rush to the bathroom and satisfy his urge , however Anko would certainly notice his huge bulge in his increasingly shrinking pants .

"Anko if you wan , you can take off early today." Naruto said suddenly hoping to get a chance relive himself. "No that's fine I have something I've been looking forward to finishing." Anko said as she noticed his face getting redder and that his eyes looked up and down her body.

'Time to spark the flame.'  
Anko walked over to his desk picked up the finished files, then started to walk back to her desk when she "accidentally" dropped the papers on the floor . Naruto's head snapped up as he saw the long legged, gorgeous woman bend over seductively to pick up the papers. He lightly rubbed his erect member under the desk, Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Anko wasn't wearing any panties.

Naruto tried, but even with his best efforts couldn't avert his eyes from her firm ass that was swaying back and forth, or from her shaved, velvety, pink pussy that teased him. Against all will, he violently came in his restrictive pants. Anko heard the clear moan and grinned from ear to ear. 'No doubt it's working.'

Naruto's face became a deep shade of red as he looked back down to his paperwork trying to convince himself Anko didn't hear him. Soon Naruto realized, he came but he still just as hard. No infact he was harder than before.  
At this moment he knew he had to get out of this office or he'd do something he'd regret.

"I have to go." Naruto said as he started for the door no longer caring if she saw his massive boner anymore.  
"Ohh..No..no that won't do" Anko said in a husky voice. Naruto froze in place as he felt Anko's arm wrap around his chest much like a snake coiling around its prey.  
"There still is much more work to be done." Anko's other arm slithered down into his pants and wrapped her slender fingers around his rock hard dick. The mere touch made him putty in her hands as she slid her hand up and down his shaft while kissing his neck.

"Anko." Naruto moaned softly. She smiled, turned him around and with one motion slipped his pants and boxers down to his ankles, a blissful warmth wrapped around Naruto's 9 inches as his whole body relaxed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
Anko bobbed her head back and forth she took him deep in her mouth. Naruto couldn't beleive how good his cock felt. Her tongue rubbing against his cock, the slobber surrounding it and even the sucking noises she mads pushed him to a place surpassing the heavens.  
Soon Naruto unloaded what seemed like a endless supply of cum into her mouth.

Naruto's knees shook violently as he almost lost his balance and soon after Anko came as well, as her hand had been rubbing her loins since she took Naruto into her mouth.  
Anko looked up and saw the look of utter pleasure on Naruto's handsome face, yet his member was still just as hard,  
Looking down at the girl cumming before him made Naruto's desire much stonger if it were possible.

Walking over to his desk, Naruto swiped the paperwork off, grabbed Anko and placed her on the desk. Before Anko knew what was happening, he had pushed up her skirt and impaled her on his cock. She moaned loudly in ecstasy.  
Both their faces were red with pleasure as Anko got what she was waiting for.  
Naruto pulled out and pushed back inside then he started to up the pace by a series of bombarding thrusts. In between thrusts Naruto slowed down, to lift up one of Anko's legs onto his shoulder, and picked back up the pace.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto didn't know what it was, but the sight of her perfectly curved leg swaying in harmony with his thrusts turned him on to unspeakable levels.  
"Fuck me Naruto...fuck m- fuuuucccckkkkkkkk!" The sound echoed throughout the building . There was a symphony and Anko and Naruto were the composers. Anko came again this time her pussy resembled a fountain as she squirted all over Narutos dick.

Naruto was all too quick to follow, shooting his seed up her drenched pussy until cum poured out like a waterfall that created multiple channels on the desk.  
As soon as they recovered, with his dick still inside her, Naruto picked up Anko and slammed her against the book found this violent behavior far more arousing than she should and tightly wrapped legs around Naruto's waist, as his cock rammed harder into her soaked pussy with more vigor than before causing books to fall to the against the ground, She wasn't sure what was louder the book case pounding into the wall or her moans, but soon all thought ceased as he bit her neck drawing blood. "Ohhhh! Narruutoooo! " Anko then leaned in and bit his shoulder as she dug her nails in his back hard enough to draw blood.

Squeezing her even harder, Naruto increased the friction between them until their simultaneous orgasms and juices covered their sweaty bodies. Finally, Naruto's member softed, and they both quickly put their clothes back on, as they knew Hinata would drop in to check in on Naruto.

Sure enough, 30 minutes later, just as Naruto and Anko finished cleaning up the filthy room that reeked of their cum and sweat. Hinata walked in and seen Naruto seemingly comsumed in paperwork and Anko picking up a few papers off the floor.  
Hearing the door open, Naruto's head shot up. "Oh hey sweetheart." Naruto said nervously as he could still feel Anko's juices that soaked his underwear. "Hey honey, just wanted to see if you are ready to go home and eat after all I made your favorite Miso ramen."

"Ohhh yes I'm starving ." "What about you Anko would you like to come over for dinner?"  
Hinata said as Naruto's eyes widened .

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Hokage-sama?" Anko said while looking at Naruto for approval.  
That's the absolute the last thing Naruto wanted, to have the girl he just had violent, incredible sex with and his wife in the same room was a scenario he couldn't see turning out well, however he didn't want to be rude.  
"You should cum Hinata makes the greatest ramen right?"  
"Right." Hinata said giggling knowing that he says that about all ramen.

"Well ok I suppose I can come for dinner, I just need to change these clothes, I spilled creamer on them earlier."  
"Then it's settled be at our house in an hour." Hinata said cheerfully.

Anko smiled and left in a hurry.  
'I wonder if Hinata will mind if I add few drops of my special ingredient in her ramen?' Anko thought as she entered her home.  
"After all not many people can say they had a threesome with the Hokage and his wife."  
Anko said closing the door with a gigantic smile on her face.

 **And that's the end, just so you know now I won't be making a sequel or anything I just made tweaks here and there to a fic I enjoyed but thought needed cleaning up, I'll post the original on profile if you want to read it.**

 **I going to do more of these revisions but mostly to stuff with really bad spelling and grammar but are otherwise fine, though I will change parts of the fic that I feel didn't either make sense or was generally unnecessary.**


End file.
